(1)The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past vs (4)Dark Souls 2015
Results Round Three Friday, December 4, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Dark Souls made a pretty good run this contest, but then it goes and gets 29% on Link to the Past and it makes me wonder if anyone on this site has played any game released after the year 2000. It's not like Dark Souls is even a weak game, because it clearly isn't, but games don't just break 70% by accident in round 3. What in the world happened here? It's not like Dark Souls was ever going to win, but man, round 3 is supposed to be the round where top tier games beat midcarders respectably. This was maximum disrespect if I ever saw it. There is some serious old > new beatdown stuff going on here, and a game and series of respectable strength was given the ass-whipping of its life instead of being allowed to bow out of this contest with dignity. This put a small speed bump onto the "Zelda is off" road, though really it was only Link to the Past that looked like it was in old form this contest. The other ones were off, which we'll definitely touch upon in the next writeup. There is a definite Zelda fatigue on this site, but Link to the Past is the one game immune from it. Unless it's facing a Zelda game from the Nintendo 64, anyway. Ctes' Analysis This was a really solid performance by A Link to the Past. It started out well-above 70%, fell below for the middle of the match, but got above again nearing the end. Something that can probably mostly be contributed to geographical trends. It might have helped A Link to the Past that Majora's Mask had a match going on at the same time, a very exciting one too. Plus, if any of the two in this match benefit from Super Metroid being in the poll, it was definitely A Link to the Past too. However, seeing as A Link to the Past did really well from the get go, I doubt the other match made any noticeable difference. It's just really impressive no matter how you look at it. Dark Souls is obviously not the strongest game there is, but it's very well respected among gamers and it's about as different from A Link to the Past as it gets. I still haven't figured out whether or not I think it's a good thing or a bad thing that A Link to the Past was essentially fed to Ocarina of Time. Sure, it did get to make it to the top 8, which isn't bad, even though A Link to the Past has the strength worthy of semi-final spot and maybe even a spot in the finals. However, the path to that was really boring except for the early surprise spillover attack from Majora's Mask, but that ended up not being a threat at all. What SBAllen wanted was sure for the bracket to not be too Zelda dominant by making the strongest of them run into each other. I don't think that's a bad think either. However, when we have gaming contests as rarely as we do, it's nice to get some good reads on all the top contenders and we didn't get that on A Link to the Past. I hope that whenever next time is, we'll get a Chrono Trigger vs. A Link to the Past rematch because that's one I really want to see today. To have an idea on which side of Chrono Trigger, Final Fantasy VII and RBY this game stands would be nice. As for Dark Souls, this was inevitable, so no shame for it. Always good to see a recent game from a recent series get this far, although it not have any old games in its way really. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches